A Trusted Confidant
by Slalem
Summary: Robin contemplates and reminisces with some very welcome company.


Reclining comfortably in his chair, Robin sighed contently, gazing into the night sky.

"It certainly has been hectic these past few days, hasn't it?" Robin spoke softly, just loud enough for him and his partner to hear. While the Smash Mansion certainly was a large space that allowed him to speak as he normally pleased, he found that it could get rowdy at times— which was no real surprise, considering the other tenants he shared the space with. He would often escape to the Mansion's terrace in an effort to clear his thoughts. He found it most effective when he needed some time to himself.

Though, tonight, he was in the presence of some welcome company. While he normally made it a point to reserve the terrace for himself when he had the chance, he made an exception when it came to his current companion. Robin rather enjoyed it when someone was able to listen actively to what he had to say— conversing with rambunctious personalities, both within the Mansion and back home in Ylisse, had given him more than his desired share of difficult conversations.

"Don't get me wrong, I rather enjoy this kind of energy and excitement, believe me," Robin clarified to his companion. "It reminds me of when I first came to Smash. I'm always thrilled to meet a new tenant and potential ally." He then allowed himself a small chuckle. "Though, I was admittedly surprised to meet such a character. I mean, a _sentient plant, _of all things! I might need the Mario Brothers to provide me some extensive background on our newest member."

Robin readjusted himself on his reclined chair, shifting his arms behind his head in as relaxed a pose as he could manage. "I suppose it could be worse, though. I'm not sure the Mansion could handle another personality comparable with that of Dark Samus' or Ridley's. Though, as disagreeable and violent as Ridley is, he makes a surprisingly good sparring partner. Can hold his own in chess, too."

Met with silence from his partner on the balcony, Robin continued after a brief silence. "And then there's the other newcomer that will be arriving soon. Joker, was it? I'm always interested to meet characters from universes yet to be represented." Almost unconsciously, a challenging smirk made its way to his lips. "I've also heard that he's quite the tactician. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't eager to face him in combat. I'm sure he'll make a fine addition to our roster."

Robin found himself smiling warmly. It wasn't often that he had the chance to prospect on the future in such a positive manner. Far too often during the war against Plegia and the Fell Dragon did he find himself gripped with indecision and fear when thinking of what was to come. He had been forced to make decisions that directly affected his friends' lives, and was wracked with the subsequent guilt that overcame him when one of his plans went awry, resulting in the injury, or (heavens forbid) death of his comrades. It pained him even now to reminisce on those who had sacrificed themselves for his sake along the way.

Yet, Smash had granted him reprieve. While he had initially been skeptical at first, he had found a renewed sense of purpose within the walls of the Mansion. Fighting simply for the sake of friendly competition and sportsmanship, with camaraderie in mind— it reminded him of peaceful days with the Shepherds, and evoked the idea that fighting wasn't simply a means of bloodshed and murder. It was a way to understand a person through action, rather than words, and sparked within him the notion that anyone could be an ally, regardless of background.

It was odd. Robin wasn't used to being so sentimental, and frankly, soft. He was always one of the more stoic members of the Shepherds, especially considering his position as Chief Tactician, and the Exalt's right hand man. He presumed that Chrom would get a kick out of how he was acting, were he here to witness it.

Robin smirked again. Even if he had become softer, he was still just as deadly. Competing against such skilled fighters had honed and improved his own skills almost exponentially, and were he being honest, he believed himself to be among the upper-echelon of fighters within the Mansion. Prideful? Perhaps. Though, Robin thought such a demeanor was well-founded, based on his accolades.

"I'll admit, you have a way of making me open up in ways I didn't think possible," Robin spoke softly, turning once again to the one who had been listening intently to him the entire time. "I'm thankful that you're willing to listen to someone as dull and boring as I am."

His partner blinked, oblivious, before finally answering him in kind. "Pichu!" The pokémon replied excitedly. Robin fought the urge to grin even wider than he already was. This creature would be his demise.

"Yes, the others could certainly learn a thing or two from you," Robin lightly stroked the top of the yellow mouse's head, careful to avoid its cheeks. He had already experienced that painful feeling one too many times during combat, and he was in no rush to experience it again. The pokémon nuzzled against his hand lovingly, mewling in happiness all the while.

"Ah, there you are," a voice called from within the halls of the Mansion. Quickly retracting his hand, Robin turned to the source of the voice, and found himself facing a familiar set of blue eyes and shining blond hair. Robin leaned back into his seat, dispelling his wide grin and making himself as inconspicuous as possible.

"Ah, Miss Aran," Robin turned to smile cordially at her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The normally intense woman allowed her own small ghost of a smile to surface. "Robin, I believe I've already told you. Just call me Samus."

"My apologies— course of habit," Robin corrected. It truly was an honest mistake. Having dealt with all manner of royalty, it was his default nature to address others as politely as possible. Chrom and his daughter were the exception.

"Think nothing of it," Samus replied, stepping further on to the balcony. "Chrom and Lucina have requested you for a duel. They wish to conduct a team battle— I have offered to be your partner to compensate."

Robin sighed, hardly surprised. It didn't matter how late it currently was, or how tired he was feeling— those two always seemed intent on proving who the stronger of them was, and they always managed to find a way to rope him into it. Though, he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy their frequent bouts. The tag-team idea was a nice change of pace, too. He couldn't remember the last time he had participated in a team battle, much less with one as skilled and hardened as Samus.

"I suppose I have nothing better to do," Robin feigned nonchalance as he stood, preparing himself to leave. "You go on ahead. I'll need to retrieve some tomes I left in my room. I'll catch up with you."

"Very well," the bounty hunter nodded before stepping away, leaving Robin and Pichu alone once again. After allowing some time to elapse, Robin took another careful gander to ensure that he was alone, before returning his hand to the pokémon's head affectionately. The tiny creature continued its previous hums of enjoyment.

"Thank you again for listening to me," Robin spoke gently. "We should do this again soon. I rather enjoy our chats."

He wasn't certain if Pichu discerned even a single word he said— he was still unsure of how language and speech worked within the Pokémon realm— but regardless, the pokémon nodded its head vigorously in some form of understanding. "Pi, Pichu!"

Robin laughed, and offhandedly wondered if he could take the yellow mouse back to Ylisse with him whenever he next visited. He was certain that Lissa would adore it. It might even prove to have some worthwhile benefits for the Shepherds. Boosting morale and the like.

Well, he would think about that later. He had a team match to win in the present. Voicing a final goodbye to the pokémon (and receiving a painfully adorable wave in return), Robin strode out of the view of the night sky upon the terrace, and back into the halls of the Smash Mansion.

Just as he turned in the direction of his room, he was once again ambushed by a familiar presence. Samus stood quietly against the wall, with a knowing look on her face. "Surprising. I didn't expect the cunning tactician of Ylisse to be a fan of all things cute and cuddly."

Fighting shock and the urge to blush, Robin managed to somehow maintain his composure. How had she managed to hide herself from him? He was certain that the coast had been clear. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's rather therapeutic, I'll have you know."

"I'm sure it is," Samus replied, calm as ever. She showed no extreme outward signs of complacency, but Robin was sure that she was enjoying herself rather thoroughly for catching him in the act. The woman was far more dangerous than he realized.

Choosing not to answer, Robin averted his eyes and continued in his room's direction. Samus followed closely behind, apparently intent on having him suffer this embarrassment further.

"... not a word to the others."

"I make no promises."

Perhaps he would have to cut down on his meetings with Pichu.

* * *

_**Just something short and sweet I thought of. I literally started writing this two nights ago. My inspiration, as always, is questionable at best.**_

_**I'd like to imagine that Pichu is the one the fighters go to when they're angry or stressed, excluding the particularly murderous ones. Everyone needs a bit of cuteness to cheer them up every once in a while. Well-known and commercially successful fighters are no exception.**_

_**Apologies if Samus is a little inconsistent. I've never played any Metroid games, so I'm going off of what little information I know. Though, based on what I do know, I don't think it'd be too farfetched to assume that she and Robin would be good friends. Robin's a pretty good dude altogether, if not a bit introverted. Smart too, which I'm sure Samus would appreciate.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you're feeling generous. My writing ability is as questionable as my inspiration, if not more so, and constructive criticism always helps to improve it. Have a great day/evening, and I hope to see you all again soon.**_

_**~Slalem**_


End file.
